


[Fanvid] Let it burn

by Chayiana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayiana/pseuds/Chayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you just can't stop yourself."</p>
<p>"I don't want to stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Let it burn

Music: Let it burn by RED

Genre: angst, friendship, action

Characters: Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Rating: R (some graphic violence)

*****Spoilers for the whole of season 1*****

Length: 2:50 min

Size: 170 MB (zipped, *mp4, 720p)

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fgcx9ijcb05r33a/Let_it_burn_720.zip)

 

 

 


End file.
